Rumen is the first stomach of ruminants. 75-80% dry matter, as well as above 50% crude fiber in daily ration that ingested by a cow is digested in the rumen. By specific process of the rumen bypass technology, certain nutrient substances (such as protein, amino acid and vitamin etc.) could be protected, the fermentation and degradation thereof in rumen of the ruminants could be reduced, and these nutrient substances could go directly into small intestine and then be digested and absorbed, so as to improve the efficiency of feed utilization.
After calving, the milk yield of the cow will increase rapidly, so the demand of the cow for energy, especially for glucose will increase, however, carbohydrate provided by the daily ration for synthesizing glucose is far from enough, which will cause the decrease of blood glucose, further cause the starting of gluconeogenesis mechanism, the employ of body protein, the steatolysis of the body fat, and finally cause the happening of ketosis or subclinical ketosis and fatty liver disease.
The ketosis is an energy metabolic disorder disease that is caused by dairy cow's metabolic disorder of saccharides and fat and characterized in hypoglycemia, and the cow's metabolic disorder of saccharides and fat leads to the accumulation of a lot of ketone body (including β-hydroxybutyrate (BHBA), acetoacetic acid and acetone, mainly β-hydroxybutyrate) in blood, and the ketone body excretes in urine, milk and exhaled gases. (SUN Bin, etc., 1999; Gruffat D. et al, 1996; Goff J P and Horst R L, 1997; Hocquette J F and Bauchart D, 1999). The disease is common and severe nutrition metabolic disease for dairy cow, and mostly happens in the 10-60 days after calving. Although ketosis could be cured, it will cause multiple diseases such as the decline in milk yield, milk quality and reproductive rate, as well as the reproductive system disease and endocrine disorder, and these diseases increase the treatment costs, and cause serious economic loss.
Fatty liver disease is a secondary phenomenon of ketosis, and a nutrition metabolic disease. Due to the imbalance of glycometabolism of cow in perinatal stage, a lot of free fatty acids (non-esterified fatty acid) are produced by the lipolysis of body fat, and these free fatty acids are transported to the liver, while it does not have enough time for these free fatty acids to be transported to other tissues or to be oxidized, so free fatty acid accumulation happens in liver which causes fatty liver disease.
At present, ketosis of dairy cow is generally treated by intravenous injection of glucose, which is usually administrated for 5 days. This treatment is not only easy to cause the stress in cow, but also inconvenient for the operation. Furthermore, there is no effective method to prevent this disease. Because the glucose added directly into daily ration will be destroyed by rumen microorganism in rumen, and cannot go through rumen effectively, the method of introducing the glucose into the daily ration cannot prevent the ketosis in dairy cow.
The rumen bypass protection technology (rumen bypass technology for short) could alleviate the above ketosis or the subclinical ketosis and the fatty liver disease, specifically, it could prevent the nutrient substances which can be easily destroyed by rumen microorganism from disassembling by rumen microorganism by utilizing physical or chemical means, it also could form a coating layer on the surface of the nutrient substances that can be easily destroyed by rumen microorganism, and the nutrient substances could be re-released in abomasum and intestinal tract and utilized by ruminant, so the body requirement for glucose can be met and unnecessary sugar dysplasia mechanism can be avoided.
However, the rumen bypass protection technology in the prior art still has the following disadvantages: 1. the glucose which needs to be protected is not coated completely, so it can be easily degraded by rumen microorganism and the rumen bypass ratio is low; 2. the coating layer is lowly utilized by ruminant, hence, the coated glucose cannot be released completely and cannot be fully utilized by ruminant.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.